


【Jark嘉宜】Better me

by Matsu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 写在前面——【WARNING】NC-17拖拉王终于完成了新文，原本想赶段宜恩生日，没赶上……改教师节，还是没赶上……当然更没赶上中秋……本文主嘉宜，微伉俪，牵绊，有范宜情节，不喜勿入。不废话了，祝食用愉快。





	【Jark嘉宜】Better me

P1

段宜恩刚刚结束一场恋情，或许这段感情还不能称之为恋情，只是一场被“暗恋对象的恋人即将回国”的消息扼杀掉的单相思。他漫无目的地逛着，身上湿透的衣服贴着他的身体，衣角滴滴嗒嗒的坠着水，发丝凝着的水滴滑过脸庞，就像一道道泪痕。

空气中飘着被压抑的鼓点，与搂抱着调笑的男女身边擦过，浓烈的脂粉香刺激着鼻腔，段宜恩这才发觉自己不知不觉走到了熟悉的酒吧门前。望着那蓝色JYP三个字母交替闪烁的霓虹灯管招牌，他强烈地想喝上一杯。

 

“您好，想来点什么……Wow，外面是下雨了吗？”

“或许你想问的是‘保安是怎么放你进来的’，”依旧穿着他那身滴着水的衣服的段宜恩坐在吧台前，他用手将额前的头发捋向脑后，露出洁白的额头，“我从厨房的后门进来的，我还知道今天的特价菜是橙香无花果鸭肉沙拉。”

“可惜，来这里的人没几个会点这些，他们更多人愿意在我这里买一杯酒，”年轻的酒保刚刚为旁边的女士调完一杯颜色可爱的鸡尾酒，他拿起手边的白兰地，“老样子？”

“不用调，直接倒给我。”段宜恩从口袋里摸出同样在滴水的钱包，从里面抽出几张纸币放在桌上。

酒保抬了抬眉梢吹了个口哨，将那几张软烂的纸币收进口袋：“这些钱我可以把这里的好酒轮流给您上一杯，不过您确定不用这些先换一身干爽的衣服吗？”

“不用了，酒能暖身，”段宜恩收起钱包，将酒保推来的白兰地一口闷下，辛辣的液体刺激着喉管，他忍不住咳了起来，声音都变了调，“都给我来一杯，求之不得。”

“Mark，看来您想在我这里借酒消愁？”酒保又推给段宜恩一杯金黄色的液体，仿佛没有注意他的窘态，“所以才把自己搞得……湿漉漉的？”

“的确是借酒消愁，不过这种狼狈的样子不是我本意，”段宜恩小心翼翼地喝了一口，被辣得皱起五官，“刚才在街角看到有车翻进河里，我顺便把司机和乘客捞了出来。”

正微笑着看着段宜恩被辣的吐舌头的酒保神色一凛，不过很快他又恢复了常态，“这可是件高尚的好事，这杯我请您，”他为段宜恩倒了一杯酒，“来尝尝这个，您可以一口气喝掉它。”

“Jackson，你来这里工作有多久了？”段宜恩微笑着接过那杯酒，举起来向被他唤作Jackson的酒保示意，然后扬起脖子，甘洌的液体温柔地滑过喉咙，令刚才被烈酒刺激的喉头得以舒缓，“有两三个月了吗？”

酒保有些惊讶：“您记得我？”他为段宜恩续上一杯，用手里的抹布抹去酒杯边滴落的酒液，“我以为Mark的眼睛一直贴在同行的那位先生身上，不会注意到旁边的事物。”

“这说法真令我伤心，”几杯烈酒下肚，段宜恩的话开始多了起来，微醺的脸上泛起了粉红色，在吧台的灯光的照射下有些粉嫩，仿佛一个误入的未成年人，酒保不由得盯着看出了神，旁边的酒客喊了好几声才回过神。段宜恩并没有注意到酒保失神的原因，他吃吃笑着对方的窘迫，指着远处正带着舞池节奏的DJ，“我也有关注别的事情，我知道他叫BamBam，据说是你们老板重金从泰国请来的，一个月前。”

“我真是要为Mark先生的好记性鼓掌了，”酒保夸张地拍了拍手，“不过有件事您肯定不知道。”

“什么？”

“这位BamBam的恋人就是您上次为了和您同行的先生赌气而赠酒的那位先生。”

“这可真是尴尬，不过他并没有给我号码，我只知道他叫金有谦，”段宜恩继续解释道，“因为是很亚洲的名字所以我记住了，不过你要再提我之前同行的那个人，我可要向你的老板投诉了，我和他可能看上去有些暧昧但我们只是朋友。”

“很可惜，他刚刚出门，因为接到消息说他的家属刚刚在街角翻车掉进河里了，”酒保耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子，冲着正思考他刚才话语真实性的段宜恩笑了笑，“开玩笑的，不过他的确不在，您放心，我也不会再提了。”

“我们继续刚才的话题，”又吞了一杯酒的段宜恩并没有注意到自己已经有些大舌头，他看着酒保明亮的眸子，手指弯曲一下一下敲击着酒保西服背心的扣子，“在这里工作前，你是做什么的？”

“我可以理解为您对我有兴趣？”

段宜恩嘿嘿笑了起来：“是的，Jackson，你很帅，我喜欢帅哥。”

“您喝多了。”酒保面色不变，伸出手想要收回段宜恩面前的小杯，“我先给您倒杯水醒醒酒，稍后我让人为您叫辆车。”

他的手被段宜恩抓住，只见他的常客眼眶已经有些发红：“我没有喝多，或者等会儿在路上你可以先给我个电话号码。”

酒保并没有立刻抽出手，他看着段宜恩的眼睛半天没有说话，直到有客人趴在吧台上买酒。

打发掉刚才的客人，酒保又为段宜恩续上了一杯，仿佛故意而为，他倒得很慢，酒液淅淅沥沥地填着并没有多少容量的小杯。

“看来有人想放纵一下。”

段宜恩脸通红，也不知是醉酒还是羞得。

杯满推酒。

刚要伸手握住杯子的段宜恩忽地被酒保扣住手腕，“三点下班，您就乖乖在这里坐着等着被我灌醉抬走吧，”正说着年轻人越过吧台倾身，俯在段宜恩的耳边说道，“然后狠狠地操您。”

“别……别叫我‘您’，”段宜恩结结巴巴地咬着字，眼神已经涣散，“我……我的名字……是段……宜恩……”

说完便任由酒保握着自己的手睡了过去。

“……我知道。”

 

*****

“唔……”

急促的狗叫声将段宜恩从酣睡中吵醒，肌肉的酸痛与某个地方的肿痛宣告着之前的荒淫。

段宜恩被一具年轻的肉体紧紧地抱在怀里动弹不得，他尝试着从束缚中抽出自己的胳膊，却唤醒了眼前这个黑发的年轻人。

“下午好，段宜恩。”

年轻人黑色的眼眸闪着光，像黑夜中的星空。他眉眼弯弯，亲昵地捞起段宜恩身边的手吻了一口。

段宜恩并没有尝试过一夜情，当然他也并不是处男，不过在激情过后被人连名带姓道问安却是第一次。

“呃……下午好……”他没有抽回自己的手，任由年轻人握着捏着，窘迫令段宜恩的脸逐渐升温，此时他才发现他并不知道眼前这个名叫Jackson的酒保的真名。

“王嘉尔。”

“呃？”

“我的名字是王嘉尔。”

酒保边说着松开段宜恩的手，他起身穿上衣裤打开房门，一只白色的马尔济斯犬熟练地跳上床。可爱的小家伙见到陌生人似乎有些犹豫，试探着凑近段宜恩的手开始闻了起来。

段宜恩喜欢小动物，他摊着手任小狗潮湿的小鼻子在他身上探索着，见小狗放下防备便从被褥中抽出另一只手抚摸着小狗的脑袋。

“coco！你该吃饭了！”王嘉尔手里晃着一个小食盆，在房门口探了一下，食物在小盆里沙沙作响，小狗欢快地舍弃段宜恩追了出去。

“这是你养的狗？你上夜班的时候，家里只有它？可怜的小家伙。”

段宜恩随口问道。

“不，这是我室友的狗。”

就像被人按了暂停键，段宜恩从容地起身穿衣的动作顿住了。

“室友？等等……你还有室友？”

“是的……”正在厨房忙碌的王嘉尔探出脑袋，热油煎着食物的滋滋声与熟食的香味随着开门传来，似乎察觉了段宜恩的顾虑他补充道，“哦，不过他现在不在……”

“但是他凌晨是在的！？”

“我想……应该是的？”

“天呐！”虽然醉酒，但是一些粗略的片段段宜恩还是记得……

——误以为这间房子的居住者只有王嘉尔一人，所以激情的时候也格外……享受。

“那……他…………？！”

“…………所以那时候我让你小点声……”王嘉尔沉默了几秒后嘟囔了一句。

“……我想我该走了！”

段宜恩匆忙从地上捡拾起凌乱散落的衣裤穿上，昨夜湿透的衣服因为随手抛弃在地上摸上去依旧潮湿，他也顾不得那么多了。

“你要回去了吗？”见他仓促穿衣，王嘉尔灭了炉灶追了出来，“你的衣服还有点湿，穿我的衣服走吧，就算不合身，至少他们都是干的。”

“谢谢你的好意，我只想赶紧离开这里！再见！”

段宜恩胡乱将衣服穿好猛地拉开大门，一个年轻人站在门口举着钥匙望着他，显然他没有想到门会自己打开，有些愣神。

“呃……你好？”回过神的年轻人尴尬地冲段宜恩挥了挥手，手里的钥匙链敲打着串上其余钥匙叮当作响。白色的小狗闻到主人的气味吧哒吧哒的跑来，欢快地绕着年轻人的腿扑腾着。

段宜恩红着脸点了下头，低头擦过年轻人慌忙逃了。

狂奔着离开这栋公寓的他依旧能听到身后的咆哮……

“崔荣宰！”

“我不是故意的！”

 

 

熟悉的铃声从口袋里传出，让段宜恩稍稍从窒息的尴尬中回了神。

刚踏出小酒保所居住的公寓的他看着屏幕上显示的来电姓名有些犹豫，手指却不听使唤地滑过屏幕，紧接着听筒里传来熟悉的男声，段宜恩慌忙将听筒放在耳朵边……

“Hi……”

“Mark，很抱歉昨天爽约了，之后也没给你电话……”

听筒对面很安静，带着回声，听上去像是在一个空旷的房间。

“没关系，我理解。”

段宜恩急忙打断他，他不想再听到后面的解释，然而对方仍旧继续说了下去。

“我本打算在去接他的路上和你说的，但是他从机场进城的路上出了点事，所以……”听筒里的声音有些颤抖似乎依旧后怕，他叹了口气顿了顿，“我就转向去了他所在的医院，之后也没顾得上跟你……”

“林在范！”

段宜恩唤了他的姓名，听筒另一头的人止了声。

短暂的沉默，只有身边大街上往来车辆的马达声，段宜恩吞深吸一口气，让自己的声音听上去如同平常：“你先照顾好他，我们朋友之间随时可以再聚，下次记得给我介绍介绍……”

从认识林在范起就知道他在老家韩国有一个青梅竹马的恋人，林在范没有给他看过那个人的相片，段宜恩不知对方的模样；林在范有时候无意中提起，总是用“他”或者“那个家伙”替代，因此段宜恩也不知道对方的名字。

即便知道林在范的心里有一个人，段宜恩依旧放任让自己沉沦，深陷。林在范的举手投足都能牵动自己每一根神经，林在范的喜怒哀乐都能左右自己的情绪。段宜恩觉得自己是爱他的，他不奢求林在范会回应，只希望能默默待在对方身边。

因此段宜恩一直会设想当这个他素未蒙面的情敌回到林在范身边时的场景，设想自己会用怎样的表情面对，又会开口说出怎样的字眼，设想自己在这个情况下是否还能坚持默默地压抑感情保持平静继续陪伴着林在范。

甚至设想林在范会用怎样的表情看着自己，他是否会露出，哪怕是一点点难过的表情？

未曾想到当这个场景真实发生时自己却是在电话里与对方说……

“段宜恩，我……”

“林在范……”段宜恩的声音轻不可闻，他甚至有些怀疑林在范是否能听到，“再见……”

说完挂上了电话。

 

 

林在范没有再打来。

第二天早上醒来面对手机上空白的通知栏，段宜恩说服自己并不是在期盼对方的来电而是庆幸断了个干净不用再拉拉扯扯来掩盖内心的失落。那家JYP酒吧怕是再也不能去了，先不说那是林在范常去的地方，碰着面双方可能会很尴尬，况且短时间内自己也不可能接受得了眼睁睁看着林在范和别人亲亲我我。

更何况……

一个青年的脸浮现在脑海里……

昨晚自己被极端情绪左右了理智，加上一点酒精的刺激，唔，或许是大量的……

以及那个叫做王嘉尔的酒保的确很帅。

——昨天之前，他只知道这个男孩子叫Jackson，中国人，由出现的时间点看像是个学生，却有不输成熟男人的魅力与体魄。说着一口流利的韩语，这令他获得了这个开在韩语区的酒吧里的酒保工作。他帅气，健谈，调酒也确实有一手。段宜恩曾在酒吧里目睹多次女士们因他而起了争执，但总能被他轻松化解，丝毫不影响酒吧的正常营业。

 

某种意义上也算是一场艳遇。

从此再也不会见到了，想想还是有点可惜……

 

抬起脚刚要踏上讲台的段宜恩差点一个趔趄，扶住讲桌稳住身形的他半天不敢把头抬起来。虽然只是一扫而过，但是第一排那两个人……他不会看错……

“老师，你还好吗？”见他自“被绊倒”后依旧扶着讲桌低头趴着，有学生围过来询问道。

“不……我没事……”

段宜恩故作镇定，他开始后悔整个假期自己满脑子填满林在范而没有好好准备新学期的教学内容——哪怕先看看花名册！

上帝真是开了个不小的玩笑。

他抬起身，拉了拉衣襟，轻咳一声：“咳……那个……都坐好，开始上课了。”

“老师，你不点名吗？”

第一排一个亚裔学生举起了手。

“老师不喜欢上课前点名。”

“老师，我们是不是见过……？”

“崔荣宰同学，不点名不代表我叫不出你们的名字，请你放下你的手臂，我们要上课了。”

然而宣布上课的段宜恩老师根本无法投入他的课程，不仅因为他没有准备上课内容——感谢上帝，这是第一节课，按照之前的经验，再念一些书本上现成的句子还是可以糊弄过去的；还有那个一整节课段宜恩无法忽略的来自第一排的炙热眼神。

“Mark……段宜恩！”

下课铃声刚刚响起，段宜恩将讲桌上的个人物品胡乱收罗进怀里，慌忙抱着逃出那个教室，身后传来熟悉的声音，他置若罔闻，加快脚步。

新学期第一天只有一节课真是上帝的恩赐。

随着他前进的方向，周围的学生渐渐少了，转过拐角，穿过走廊，他那辆破旧的帕萨特在停车场格外显眼，段宜恩从手包里掏出车钥匙解了锁，他刚拉开后座的车门，想要将怀里的书本扔进后座，却被人从后面搂住腰直接塞进车里。

“王嘉尔！你吓到我了！”

看清来人，段宜恩有些生气，刚刚一瞬间他以为自己遇到了抢劫，正后悔没听从林在范的话在车里配一把枪。

“你在想他，”王嘉尔也俯身钻进车里，关上车门，狭窄的后座并没有给两个成年男性留有足够的空间，段宜恩趴在后座座椅上，而王嘉尔正撑在他的上方，两人之间几乎没有距离，这个尴尬的姿势让段宜恩感到羞辱，他刚要发作，对方却先他一步质问起来，“上课的时候你在想他，是不是？”

“我没有义务回答你的问题，”段宜恩依旧保持趴着，他不敢动也不能动，因为他的臀部已经隔着牛仔裤能感受到对方的体温，仰面躺着或许是个不错的选择，但更像是在邀请，总之和现在相比并没有好多少，“我是你的老师，”段宜恩愠怒道，“在我没有取消你这门课考试资格之前请你离开我的车！”

“难以置信，”看来王嘉尔并不是个尊重老师的学生，他不仅没有乖乖离开反而露出一副受伤的表情，“我原以为前两天发生的事情能让我们有所发展，看起来你似乎并不这样希望。”

“我是一个成年人，我有权处置自己的身体，”王嘉尔的表情令段宜恩感到莫名的烦躁，他可不想被人用性关系束缚了交际，段宜恩伸手将有些勒颈的领带宽了宽，“如果早知道你是我的学生……”

温热的唇将剩下的话语堵回了喉咙，王嘉尔吻得很温柔，他细细地用牙齿轻咬着段宜恩的嘴唇，舌头扫过牙床，绅士地并没有尝试顶开段宜恩咬紧的牙关。

被如此温柔对待的段宜恩甚至有些为刚才说得有些重的话语感到抱歉。

一吻结束，段宜恩有些意犹未尽，当然他绝对不会把这个想法告诉他的学生。

“我也是成年人，有权决定自己的情感问题，”王嘉尔居高临下看着身下的人，“我觉得我至少有一学期的时间。”

段宜恩正要答话，不料王嘉尔却打开车门离开了，他走出车厢，顺手甩上了车门。

 

 

王嘉尔离开后，段宜恩在他老旧的车里发了一会呆然后发动了引擎，他没有选择回家，而是在城里绕来绕去兜起了风。

段宜恩离开洛杉矶来到这个城市也有许多年了，当他踏上这片土地的第一天，就认识了林在范——当他被几个混混堵在肮脏的小巷里，是林在范拎着他的柯尔特将他解救了出来。

见他身上有伤，林在范将他带进了巷内的一个小门——这是一家韩式料理店的后厨。

“我是这里的老板，”林在范将段宜恩领到一个类似办公室的房间，从柜子里拿出医药箱为段宜恩处理伤口，“刚才正巧出去倒垃圾。”他解释道。

——谁倒垃圾随身还带着枪？

段宜恩没有继续问，没一会，一个服务生模样的人送进来一份餐食。在林在范的示意下，饥肠辘辘的他狼吞虎咽的吃了起来。

从此只身一人来到这个陌生城市的段宜恩开始频繁出入这家离他当时所租住的房子并不近的韩式料理店，再后来林在范似乎也接受了他的存在，闲暇之余也会邀请段宜恩和他一起泡吧，两人就这样逐渐成了朋友。

他甚至跟林在范学会了韩语。

 

有了目的地，段宜恩一脚踩下了油门。

 

段宜恩将车泊进附近的停车场，徒步越过马路走进了那家店。

自从林在范常驻JYP酒吧，他也有很长一段时间没有来到这家店了，门廊依旧是原来的模样，门口的招牌有些陈旧变色。刚才在城里乱逛消磨了会时间，段宜恩到达的时候正值饭点，店里生意很好，已经座无虚席，店员似乎已经换了一批，都是生面孔。段宜恩张望了一圈并没有发现有空余的座位，有些失望，正打算离开。

有的时候不得不承认，上帝有时候就是这么顽劣，他的恶作剧可以称之为命运的安排，或者是命运的捉弄，这得看当事人是否乐意接受上帝的这番好意。

“Mark！”

循声望去，临街的玻璃窗前的四人桌，王嘉尔正冲他挥手。

“欢迎光临，先生是一起的吗？”正迎上来的服务生显然误会了其中的关系，她立即伸出手摆出请坐的姿势。

正巧又有客人进店，服务生已经把准备好的菜单塞进段宜恩手里，转身招呼新进的那批客人了。段宜恩退不得，只得抱着菜单走向王嘉尔所在的桌子。

 

王嘉尔并不是一个人，同桌的另一人段宜恩也是见过的。

“老师好！”

“崔荣宰，学校外不用叫我老师。”

段宜恩在崔荣宰身旁的空位坐下，王嘉尔见状立即换到旁边的位置，与段宜恩面对面。他的小动作并没有逃过段宜恩的眼睛，他抬了抬眼，对面的家伙装作一副双眼放空等待食物上桌的样子，段宜恩垂下眼帘继续浏览菜单。

王嘉尔的那点心思段宜恩是明白的，令他头疼的是他的心里有两种感情胶着：一方面他对于这个帅气的青年还是积攒了不少好感，另一方面又怀疑自己不过是与他一夜亲密，是否值得王嘉尔表现得如此深情与执着。

一张饭桌上两个人都在思考眼前的对方是怎样看待自己，至于崔荣宰，他一心一意只想要吃晚饭。

 

 

P2

有的时候段宜恩在想，林在范究竟是做什么的。

他看上去并不像是个生意人，却经营着很多不同领域的店，除了段宜恩知道的那家韩式料理店外，他甚至拥有一家粉红色的甜品店。段宜恩曾一度怀疑JYP酒吧也是林在范的产业，不过面对这个问题，林在范摇了摇头，说自己并不是这个酒吧的老板，只是老板的好朋友。

林在范……现在在做什么呢？

自从那天挂断电话，为林在范特别设置的铃声就再也没有响起了。

百无聊赖地把玩着手机的他忽然被人蒙住了眼睛。

“王嘉尔！”

段宜恩没有猜错，手的主人的确是王嘉尔，这两个月来，这个家伙几乎每天都要出现在自己的面前，段宜恩一度怀疑被他安装了追踪器，不然为什么总是会很巧合又很合理的遇见他？就像上次在图书馆，他说正在准备别的教授的报告需要查阅一些古旧的纸质资料；还有上上次在自然博物馆，他对古代两河流域的研究也的确如他所说看上去像是多年的兴趣使然……还有太多次的巧遇，总是有此时此刻合理出现在此处的理由。

现在他正笑嘻嘻地仿佛因为刚刚的恶作剧得逞而兴奋着，“我只不过给韦恩教授送报告，”他环顾着段宜恩的办公室，“看看我发现了什么？你居然有一间独立的办公室？！”

“因为我也是教授，王嘉尔同学，”段宜恩摘下鼻梁上的眼镜，“恭喜你花了两个月的时间找到了我的办公室，不过我记得这周我没有布置作业，所以你现在可以出去了。”

“不，我亲爱的本校最年轻有为的教授先生，”王嘉尔退回门口，将半掩的门关上落了锁，“我给你布置了作业，你还记得吗？”

再次抬起脸的他眼神已经变了样，这位不速之客轻松的越过段宜恩的办公桌，就像越过一道围墙那样简单地来到办公桌后的段宜恩面前，他一手抓住段宜恩的下身揉搓着，另一只手托住段宜恩的后脑吻住了段宜恩的唇。

“王嘉尔……”

“你刚刚又在想他了，”王嘉尔已经跪了下来，他熟练的拉开段宜恩的西裤拉链，含含糊糊地说着，牙齿故意刮擦着口中的柱体，舌尖恶意的快速扫动着冠状沟“是不是？”

“……是，”段宜恩仰着头，快感直冲他的大脑，“我错了……今天不行……过一个小时我还有课。”

 

——是什么时候变成这种关系的？

 

“我们约定好了，你再想他，我们就做，无论地点，”王嘉尔吐出段宜恩的阴茎，将他从椅子中拉起，自己坐上了段宜恩舒服的沙发椅，褪下牛仔裤，掏出自己刚刚苏醒的分身，“一个小时，你自己掌握时间。”

“还没扩张，你这家伙是想疼死我吗？”段宜恩扶住王嘉尔的下身轻轻舔舐着柱身，“等会真有课，先忍耐一下吧。”

 

——好像就是开学第一天的那个晚上……

 

那天王嘉尔他们先于段宜恩点单，因此食物也先于段宜恩的餐食早上桌，当他们快要吃完的时候，服务生才端来段宜恩的石锅饭与凉面。

“老师！”崔荣宰惊讶得看着正在用勺子切开蛋黄拌饭的段宜恩，“你点这么多……”

“打搅了，您点的辣炒年糕，五花肉泡菜卷，还有排骨汤，”又一个服务生将几样菜品摆放在餐桌上，“您的餐点齐了，请慢用。”

“怎么了？”

就着拌饭的勺子舀了一勺汤送进口，段宜恩心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，心情也变得格外好。

“不……没什么……”

段宜恩抬头看了眼坐在对面的王嘉尔，他一直托着腮看着自己，不知道在想什么。

“要不要来点？”段宜恩用勺子点了点自己面前的食物，“你们两个还在发育吧，一人一份炒饭够吗？”

“老师你要请客吗？”崔荣宰一脸崇拜地看着段宜恩，立即行动起来的他拎起筷子夹起一块炒年糕送进嘴里，“太好了，我要喝牛尾汤，能来份土豆饼吗？老师你知道吗，Jackson就像新世纪的葛朗台，都不给我肉吃。”

段宜恩笑了，他看着王嘉尔道：“你们的生活费都是你在管吗？看上去你在虐待你的室友。”

王嘉尔手指轻叩着桌子，瞪了一眼假装看窗外风景的崔荣宰，没有回答段宜恩的问题，向路过的服务生要了份菜单。

这一加连烧酒都加上了。

还差几个月满21岁的崔荣宰只能吃着他的五花肉看着另外两个人一杯一杯地对饮，未到十点半便被赶回了家。

“你走吧，”见荣宰有些不乐意，王嘉尔说道，“coco还没喂呢。”

“你应该早点提醒我！”崔荣宰慌忙拎起背包离开了餐厅。

“他一向这样，”一口烧酒下肚，王嘉尔睁开紧皱的眉眼，隔着玻璃窗看着正在街边原地着急得跺着脚等红灯的崔荣宰，“有些冒失。”

“我还以为你是故意支开他。”段宜恩为王嘉尔满上酒杯，“看，现在我在为酒保Jackson满酒。”

“老师，你醉了。”

“说了不要叫我老师，”段宜恩捏住酒杯比划着，杯里的液体随着动作泼洒出来，“我从早上到现在都是清醒的，我是说，你有什么理由认为我醉了？”

“当你叫我Jackson的时候，”王嘉尔抽出抽纸替段宜恩擦拭掉衣服上的酒液，“你只有醉了才会对我笑，在酒吧里也是，现在也是。”

已经酒精上头的段宜恩吃吃地笑着，他用牙齿玩闹似的咬着手里的杯子：“我仿佛听见有人在指控我什么？”

“以及……你喝醉的时候才会诱惑我。”

 

 

段宜恩完全找回意识的时候，他正扶着床头的栏杆，屁股高高翘起，摆动着腰正等着身后的人。

在哪里，谁的床，已经不重要了，温热的手从脊背游走，颤栗从脊髓蔓延全身。

“不要再折磨我了……”阴茎一直在穴口摩挲，坏心眼的探一下却不进入，穴口被刺激地收缩着，段宜恩的声音带着哭腔，“求你……Jackson……”

“叫我王嘉尔，”王嘉尔扶着自己的分身，轻轻拍打着段宜恩的臀肉，“叫我王嘉尔，我就答应你。”

“王嘉尔！王嘉尔！！”

等待了许久的后穴瞬间被填满，王嘉尔发出了满足的叹息，而段宜恩呜咽地含着自己的手臂，承受着接下来一阵又一阵的撞击。

“不用忍耐，你不用压抑自己，”王嘉尔套弄着段宜恩的下身，“我们在酒店，喊出来。”

 

酒精是最好的催情剂，换来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

 

 

“你在走神，”王嘉尔用手指轻轻扫弄段宜恩的下颚，“这种时候都会走神，今晚一定要给你一些惩罚。”

“我在想那天的事，”段宜恩吐出口中的阴茎，活动了一下已经有些酸的口腔，“我在想我是什么时候和自己的学生搞在一起。”

他的语调和用词令王嘉尔有些不太高兴，扫弄变成了轻捏，带着一些力道，“你似乎有所不满？”未等段宜恩开口，他扶着自己的分身再次塞进了自己老师的口腔，“不管怎么说，我很满意现在的状态。”

 

段宜恩也很满意现在的状态，年轻帅气在性事上契合的情人，这是不可多得的美事。

为了防止第二天打开门看到一脸尴尬与惶恐的崔荣宰，两人更多的时候是宁可多驾车十几分钟去段宜恩的住所留宿。这两个月里段宜恩的鞋柜里增加了一些舒适的大码球鞋，衣柜里渐渐不再只有自己的衣服，洗手间也多了一副洗漱工具。

段宜恩不知道怎么形容自己与王嘉尔的关系，两人除了学生与任课教授之外的见面只有吃饭，调情与上床了。

王嘉尔从未说过爱他，自己也没有对王嘉尔说过。

 

 

“我爱你。”

依稀记得上一次说这句话的对象是林在范。

同样是酒醉，只不过醉的人不是段宜恩。

段宜恩没有多问，能令这位醉成这样的，除了生意就只有远在地球另一面的那个家伙了。

将酩酊大醉的林在范带回了自己的家，段宜恩承认自己有点私心。

看着仰头瘫软在沙发上那个梦寐以求的人，段宜恩大胆地跨坐在林在范的身上主动吻住了对方。

林在范回吻了他。

几乎是箭在弦上，两人都已经吻得气喘吁吁，段宜恩能感受到胯间那个逐渐鼓起的器官的热度与坚硬，在这句忘情脱口而出的情话后，林在范推开了他。

房间里没有开灯，段宜恩看不清林在范的脸，只能听到林在范沉重的呼吸，他的心也随着对方一声轻不可闻的叹息而变得和身下的地板一样冰凉。

片刻沉默，对方轻轻地说了一句“对不起”，绕过段宜恩，离开了他的家。

 

 

“唔！？”

口中的器官退了出去，跪在王嘉尔腿间的段宜恩被对方托着下腋抬了起来，还未容得段宜恩反应就被王嘉尔按在自己的办公桌上，原本松垮挂在胯骨上的裤子也被直接拉下，顺着皮带扣的重量滑落到脚踝，引得段宜恩惊呼起来——他知道自己又想林在范了，王嘉尔也一定发现了自己的走神，他总是能知道自己在想什么。段宜恩想转过身体看看王嘉尔的脸却被对方按住肩膀动弹不得。

“嘎嘎！我等会真的有课！”王嘉尔曾跟段宜恩提起过自己的家乡，他告诉段宜恩自己的名字用家乡话的念法昵称是“嘎嘎”，此时段宜恩唤出这个昵称充满了恳求——接下来那堂课系主任要去旁听，虽说不是什么重要的课程，但是他可不想当着系主任的面在讲台上突然双腿发软。他已经感受到后穴的疼痛——王嘉尔试图插进一根手指，这种野蛮的扩张方式让他有些害怕，“你生气了吗？”

“是的，我生气你含着我的生殖器，脑子里却想着另一个男人，”王嘉尔放弃了扩张，他直接用自己的下身慢慢顶进已经被抠红的后穴，段宜恩从后穴感受到身体被强行打开的钝痛，呻吟带着痛苦的哀嚎，很快他被王嘉尔捂住了嘴，“小点儿声，我的教授，你的声音就像在被奸杀，你应该不希望因此招来其他人。”

“轻点，嘎嘎，求你，”手指插进口腔搅弄着，王嘉尔模拟者下身的动作用手指在段宜恩的口腔里抽插，唾液顺着他的手指和嘴角流了下来，段宜恩忍着呻吟，用鼻息告诉在身后顶撞他的男人自己的敏感点，王嘉尔另一只手覆上段宜恩的下身，可怜的器官因为疼痛而疲软垂挂着，他套弄着，不忘爱抚鼓鼓的阴囊。段宜恩再也忍不住，他含着口中的手指，舌头在手指上舔弄，呻吟也一声声从喉咙里泄了出来……

 

 

“你是怎么知道我在想什么？”

段宜恩最后还是没有上成课，被“前来商讨课堂难点的本科生”发现突发急病晕倒在自己办公室并且向系主任告假送回了家。

这位英勇的本科生正裹着浴巾走出段教授家的浴室，他用干毛巾擦拭着头发，坐回段宜恩身边。段教授被送回家后又被扔在床上好好疼爱了一个下午，被此时像散了架的木偶趴在床上，一根手指都不想动。

“你想他的时候，表情总是很忧伤，”王嘉尔不情愿地说道，“好像要哭出来的样子。”

“我已经很少想到他了，”段宜恩抗议道，“从那天开始我已经学着去对他死心，并且很有成效。”

“但愿你能加快速度，”王嘉尔答道，“不然你知道惩罚是什么，”他突然坏心眼地笑起来，“还是说你很期待惩罚？”

段宜恩白了他一眼：“刚才林在范给我打电话，就在刚刚，邀请我与他见一面。”他转过头，小心翼翼地看了一眼王嘉尔，“这可不是约会，我们聊得不多，他说要给我介绍他那个从韩国来的恋人。”

“你怎么回答他的？”刚从床头拿起手机的王嘉尔一顿，目光从手机转向趴在床上的段宜恩，“你知道我不希望你去。”

“我很了解你，”段宜恩说，“所以我没有立刻答应他，而是跟他说我要先询问我的同居人。”

“你跟他说了我？”王嘉尔轻笑，没有静音的手机不知是在玩游戏还是在聊天，发出急促的按键音，“我很期待林先生的反应。”

“如果我说他的声音听上去有些惊讶会不会太过主观？我只说‘我的同居人’，并没有告诉他你的名字或者来历，”段宜恩翻了个身，一只手撑住脑袋侧躺着看着王嘉尔，“他还不知道你是经常给他上酒的‘好伙计’。”

“‘好伙计’……”王嘉尔重复了一句，目光依然钉在他的手机屏幕上，腾出右手恶作剧地逗弄段宜恩胸口的乳头，“我改主意了，你可以去。”

“真让我意外，”段宜恩露出惊讶的表情，随即又嘻嘻哈哈地与那只手哄闹着，左扭右扭地想要逃出那只掐他敏感点的手，“你今天的慷慨太让我吃惊了。”

“我也很吃惊，”王嘉尔熄了屏幕将手机丢回床头，他躺下将段宜恩捞进怀里，亲吻着对方的脖颈，用舌头在喉结处舔弄着，“所以我的慷慨能得到什么奖励呢？”

“饶了我，今天做太多次了……”

“我可是发育中的青少年，饭量很大的，老师……”

 

 

林在范约的地点，在JYP酒吧。

坐在林在范派来接他的黑色宾利里，原本想下了课先回趟家换身衣服的段宜恩摸出手机——王嘉尔叮嘱他出发之前一定要给他打个电话，而段宜恩对此是有些抗拒的——他不是还需要家长监护的未成年人！

他又将手机放回口袋。

林在范只给了地点并没有说明约见时间，段宜恩一直觉得会是晚上——没有人白天会去酒吧喝上一杯。

看来林在范和酒吧老板是很好的朋友，可以将日间休憩的酒吧提供给林在范私用。段宜恩想着，宾利很快便行驶到了酒吧附近的路口。

段宜恩想了想，还是掏出手机，给王嘉尔发了一个短信。

进入包厢前，段宜恩很担心自己再次看到林在范的时候会不会莫名就流下眼泪，——当着别人恋人的面泪流满面不是一件光彩的事。他承认自己上个星期还梦到过对方——虽然已经不记得梦的内容，醒来的时候也没有丝毫惆怅，面对眼前王嘉尔的睡颜，他甚至有一点点愧疚。

段宜恩并不是一个话多的人，他之前喜欢上林在范的其中一个原因就是可以安安静静地和这个男人待在一起，各做各的事但依旧能感受到对方的存在；而王嘉尔则是与林在范相反的人，他健谈，活泼，喜欢玩闹——天知道酒吧里的那些女人肯定没有看过这样的Jackson，他就像个精力旺盛小狗，时常缠着主人玩耍。

想到王嘉尔，段宜恩嘴角挂起了微笑，却没想服务生已经把他领到了包厢前，并且替他推开了门。

“好久不见了，Mark，”一个黑发男子坐在面朝门的沙发上，他一身休闲打扮，耳朵上挂着一个耳环，段宜恩下意识的看了一眼，是自己买给他的那款。林在范手里捧着一本书，与他本人显得格格不入，见段宜恩跨进包厢，他将书合上递给身旁的男子，“你看上去好像过得不错，这样我就放心了。”

段宜恩顺着林在范的动作看去，一个清秀的男子坐在林在范身边，没有染发，没有装饰，干净的白衬衫一尘不染，上衣老派地塞进裤腰，就像一个完成了一天工作后后依旧拘束着的上班族。段宜恩的出现有些突然——服务生开门前并没有敲门，他还保持着依偎在林在范肩上的姿势，这令他有些窘迫，温柔的眉眼瞬间染了颜色，红到耳根。

“段先生你好，”跟着林在范起身的他将手上的书放在面前的茶几上，或许是因为刚到美国，他的英语还带着一点奇怪的口音，“在范经常和我提起过你，说你们是很好的朋友，”他弯着腰向段宜恩伸出手，“这么多年，麻烦你照顾在范了。”

“他叫朴珍荣，”林在范在旁边介绍者，“珍荣的名字念起来有些拗口，他没有英文名。”

“叫我Park就好了！”朴珍荣微笑接道。

“Park-Jin-Young……？”段宜恩一字一字念着，“P……JYP？”

 

“是的，这个酒吧，是林先生送给朴先生的礼物。”

一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，段宜恩回头看到的是穿着连帽卫衣戴着棒球帽还背着双肩包的王嘉尔，他像是急匆匆地赶来，还微微喘着气。

“Jackson？！”对于王嘉尔的出现吃惊的并不止段宜恩一个人，林在范显得更为差异，“虽然是我约你来的，不过你来得似乎比约定的时间早了很多，”林在范道，“我正在招呼朋友，如果是谈复职的事情请你先去办公室里等一会。”

“我并不是来谈复职的，我亲爱的老板，前任的，”王嘉尔摇摇头，对段宜恩继续说道，“这间酒吧是我们的林先生对朴先生的爱始终不渝的见证，”他走到段宜恩身边，当着另外两个人的面大大方方地揽过段宜恩的肩膀，“林先生，好久不见，我就是段先生的同居人。”

“朴先生，”无视林在范惊愕的表情，王嘉尔将怀里的段宜恩向朴珍荣的方向推了推，“有没有觉得这位段先生有点眼熟？”

“段先生……应该是第一次见……我们……？”朴珍荣打量着眼前的段宜恩，突然他像发现了什么似的，有些惊喜又有些试探地问了一句，“这个身形……天呐，您……不会是两个月前的那天……穿着有点长的蓝色衬衫……”

“没错，”段宜恩感到自己肩膀上王嘉尔的手轻轻捏了捏自己，王嘉尔接着说道，“他就是您刚到美国那天把您和司机从河里救出来后就离开的那位。”

段宜恩觉得自己这辈子都不会忘记林在范听到这句话后的表情。

 

林在范毕竟是这里的老板，王嘉尔的出现不过是让原本三个人的聚餐多添加一副餐具而已，只不过这顿饭吃得最舒心的人恐怕只有朴珍荣。

 

 

“你一直都知道那天我救的就是朴珍荣？”

“那天你自己说的，我便察觉了。你不的不承认，有的时候事情就是这么巧，”王嘉尔转动着方向盘，眼睛观察着后视镜，“我想你看到了林在范的表情，在我说出我是你的同居人的时候，”段宜恩并不想回答接下来的问题，让自己瘫倒在副驾驶座里，装作不胜酒力的样子。王嘉尔撇了他一眼，继续说道，“哦，我忘了我没有美国的驾照！”

“什么？！”段宜恩从座椅上弹起身，很快他从王嘉尔的表情里读出——他上当了。

“这可不是个好玩笑。”

“装睡，不代表就可以不用面对，甜心。”

王嘉尔向段宜恩这里看了一眼，不知是在看右后视镜还是扫了一眼继续沉默不语的段宜恩，他似乎有些不快，嘴唇动了动，没有再说一个字。

段宜恩知道王嘉尔生气了，他似乎误会了自己沉默的原因——

王嘉尔误以为段宜恩因为他戏弄了林在范而生他的气。

段宜恩也不想解释，他自己都不知道如何说明。

他并没有生王嘉尔的气，他只是感叹命运的捉弄。因为他也没有想到，自己那天救的人居然就是自己一直想象却依旧无法在脑海里描画出样貌的那位林在范的恋人。

朴珍荣显得很高兴，与段宜恩交换了电话号码，互相关注了脸书并一直道谢，甚至喊自己恩人，被段宜恩劝阻了。

曾经对这个素未谋面的人抱有假想敌意的段宜恩很快发现对方是个很有教养与谈吐的人，也逐渐打消了之前自己萌生的偏见。

这就是个人魅力吧。

他真的能和朴珍荣成为很好的朋友。

至于林在范——

他的眼里有激动，有感谢，或许还有点内疚。

段宜恩只看了一眼，在林在范得知是他救了朴珍荣的时候，林在范拥抱了他。

但很快段宜恩就悄然推开了对方。

不光是顾及林在范身边的朴珍荣，他还怕王嘉尔为此生气。

 

两人一路无话。

王嘉尔将内心的怒火都通过脚下的油门发泄，引擎发出可怕的轰鸣，喝了点酒坐在副驾驶座的段宜恩被他的推背感弄得有些晕车。

 

车刚停进车库，王嘉尔便熄了火便钻出驾驶室，从车前绕过，打开副驾驶座的车门，将段宜恩拉了出来，打横抱起。

似乎是为了让王嘉尔放下心来，段宜恩双手搂着王嘉尔的脖子，面对此时怒火冲天的王嘉尔他没有挣扎。

一进门王嘉尔把段宜恩扔在沙发上，他脱掉外套覆了上去，碾着段宜恩的唇。

“别告诉我你在心疼林在范。”长到窒息的吻后王嘉尔放开双唇被咬得有些红肿的段宜恩，他脱去自己的上衣，双手情色地隔着段宜恩的衣服逗弄着对方的前胸。

“我没有，”段宜恩说，“我只是从没见过他如此惊讶的表情而已。”

“原来你把他那个表情解读为惊讶……”

“我的大侦探，”段宜恩有些哭笑不得，“除此之外难道还有什么？”

王嘉尔没有继续再说，他脱去了自己的裤子，开始去解段宜恩的皮带。

“好吧，是我多虑了，”他有些赌气，却并没有停下手上的动作，段宜恩能感受到他的鼻息，“这个时候我可不想听到再提到别人的名字。”

王嘉尔褪去段宜恩的西装裤，只着内裤的段宜恩有些羞涩，他满脸通红：“嘎嘎，我们到床上去……”

“不要，我已经等不急了，”王嘉尔自慰着半勃的性器，在沙发前茶几的格挡里翻找着什么，很快，一个粉红色的小瓶子出现在他手里，“草莓味，”王嘉尔的语气颇有些得意，“我和荣宰逛街的时候我一眼便看到这个，我想他一定适合你！”

“等等，你和荣宰逛街能买到这个？你们逛的什么店？”

“学校后面的情趣店，嘿，这不是重点！”

王嘉尔拧开瓶盖，冰凉的液体刺激着后穴，空气中弥散开甜腻的气味，段宜恩轻哼了一声，胸口原本被王嘉尔逗弄过的乳首被冷感刺激变得更坚硬，与衬衫的摩擦下有些难受，他伸手想要解开领口却被王嘉尔按住了。

“不要脱，我早就想你穿着衬衫和我做爱，完整的，”将躺倒的段宜恩拉起身的王嘉尔自己顺势躺了下去，“每天看到老师，脑子里就只剩下和你做爱。”

“坐上来，”被这该死的性感的沙哑嗓音蛊惑着，段宜恩扶着王嘉尔坚挺的下身，对准早已被扩张得发软的穴口，慢慢地坐了下去，“你真棒，”王嘉尔抚摸着段宜恩的大腿，刺激着对方腰间的敏感带。

火热的性器深深地埋在身体里，段宜恩扶着王嘉尔的身体开始自己摆动起来，控制不住的呻吟从喉头滚出，喉结随着唾液的吞咽滚动着。王嘉尔一手枕在脑后，另一手抚慰着段宜恩的性器，惬意地欣赏着段宜恩动情的姿态，两人的结合处发出羞耻的声音。

“你看你坐得多深，”王嘉尔的dirty talk继续刺激着段宜恩的感官，“真是个贪吃的家伙。”

不得不承认这令段宜恩更加兴奋，他眼神迷离咬着下唇扭动着腰，加快了起伏的速度。

“啊！”

仿佛是为了奖励他，在他坐下的时候王嘉尔挺起了腰，将整根阴茎重重地送回了段宜恩体内，强烈的刺激让段宜恩惊呼出声，呻吟都变了调，带着哭腔：“太深了……慢点……”

 

 

把激情过后累得快要睡着的段宜恩扣在自己怀里，王嘉尔用舌尖描画着对方的耳廓，他故意对着段宜恩耳孔吹着气说道：“老师，下次我想在教室里做。”

段宜恩连反驳得力气都没有。

“我就当你答应了。”

 

 

尾声

“王嘉尔你快点啊！”坐在副驾驶座的段宜恩正从一个未开封的鞋盒里取出一双崭新的皮鞋，他脱下脚上出门前匆忙套上的休闲鞋，将皮鞋穿上，“我们要迟到了，你这个随时发情的家伙！”

“放轻松，哥，”王嘉尔嘴上说着偷偷看了一眼时钟，脚下的油门却又向下踩了点，“就算迟到了他们也会等我们的，原本就是个小型的宴会，大家都是相熟的朋友。”他伸出手捏了捏身旁人的下巴，“老师撑在镜子上动情的样子太美了，我一时没有忍住……”

“不要为你的种马行为找借口。”

段宜恩借用手机检查自己的领带，他不过是洗过澡站在镜子前吹头发，就被王嘉尔从后面按住。

从亲吻挑逗变成做全了套。

 

“你们总算来了！”相熟的酒吧员工迎了上去，“老板说再给你们五分钟，再不来就开始了。”

“林在范这么着急干什么。”

王嘉尔悄悄地抱怨了一句，被段宜恩瞪了一眼。

“Mark！”得到员工消息穿着纯白西装的朴珍荣从里间走了出来，段宜恩送上了手里的花束，“它们真漂亮，谢谢。”他看了一眼里屋，笑道，“你们来得正好，仪式刚要开始。”

“珍荣，恭喜你，”段宜恩握住朴珍荣的手，“你们一定要幸福。”

 

“谢谢，我们会的。”

 

 

这是一场小型的婚礼。

当神父宣布礼成，JYP酒吧又从临时教堂恢复了它原有的功能。段宜恩感觉到身旁的王嘉尔握住自己的手，他的手火热且有力。段宜恩望向对方，王嘉尔目不转睛地看着台上接受大家祝福幸福地拥吻着的两个人，仿佛感受到了他的目光，王嘉尔转过脸来，头顶的旋转射灯在他脸上投射着斑驳的灯光。

“段宜恩。”

低沉的嗓音在嘈杂的音乐声中有些难以明辨。

“我们也要幸福。”

段宜恩转过身扶着王嘉尔的脸吻住了对方。

短暂的讶异后，腰上逐渐收紧的手臂和逐渐加深的吻令段宜恩有些窒息，这窒息感充满了王嘉尔的味道，他想索取更多。

“这是你第一次吻我！”

王嘉尔有些惊喜。

“我为我迟到的主动道歉。”

段宜恩环住王嘉尔的脖子，亲亲地又吻了上去。

DJ台上那位泰国DJ BamBam 混着婚礼进行曲，人群都在狂欢。

 

 

“王嘉尔，我爱你。”

===================END

对朋友最近经历的有感而发，放下对某个人的迷恋吧，身边会有更好的选择。


End file.
